


Back To You

by Unscriptedtimetraveler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FBAWTFT, Gen, M/M, Multi, Newt scamander x Reader - Freeform, Other, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unscriptedtimetraveler/pseuds/Unscriptedtimetraveler
Summary: (Real/detailed/extended summary is in the actual work as ch 1)Newt and the reader were lovers in the past but it ended once the reader disappeared suddenly. When a twist of fate pulls you back together in the dark times of Grindelwald’s game, will the relationship continue, and will the wizarding world continue to fall into darkness?





	1. Extended Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so the original summary for the work was too long to fit, so it's here as sort of an intro chapter. This work has been copied and pasted from my Tumblr and the work will be posted in both places 
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback of all kinds always appreciated :)
> 
> Also, the work will contain spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald throughout

Warning: This will contain spoilers for the Crimes of Grindelwald as it takes place shortly after the events of the film.

You and Newt Scamander were lovers, secret lovers. You weren’t strangers to the odd meeting times, kisses stolen in the moonlight, and hands held beneath tables at meetings between your families. The time had come where you and Newt had brought up announcing your relationship and facing whatever may come. But, your parents were quick to decide your destiny for you. Right before you intended to come clean, your parents let out a secret of their own— that you were to marry their own selected choice of a worthy suitor. Now restricted from marrying who you chose and with a new future thrown in your face and approaching soon, you were fearful of what was to follow. Though forbidden to, you still met with Newt, the man who had brought up marriage with you more than once already, against your parents’ wishes. Beneath the stars and outside your childhood home, he pledges his love to you yet again, telling you that he’d do anything for you, even if it meant giving up his dreams and job to run away somewhere where the two of you would be far from all the chaos. The day that you two set off together never came, for you disappeared alone, leaving Newt heartbroken with nothing but a tear-stained letter stating that you wanted him to move on and achieve the dreams he told you about, and that you did this, “Because you loved him and didn’t want to be the reason he was being held back.” Newt searched, ached, and cried for months in agony, but it was as if all traces of you were just gone into the cold air.

But that was years ago. 

Now it’s 1927. Grindelwald is still out and on the rise, and following twisted and shocking events of Paris, it doesn’t appear that he is growing any weaker. Everyone is still left with a long list of questions, but another set is added to the list when your photo begins to appear in newspapers surrounded by a false name and such titles like “Mysterious Fanatic?” And “Another Player in Grindelwald’s Dark Game?“ Newt is nearly knocked off his feet when he sees your face again, and even though he doesn’t believe for a minute you’re on Grindelwald’s side, he does think that you may know things that could help them put an end to the terror that has been caused. He sets off to find you once more, and though the scenario is different and time has slipped by, it doesn’t mean his feelings for you had shifted in the slightest. 

With a complicated past, a chaotic present, and an uncertain future, the relationship between you and Newt is tested, and maybe even rekindled, while the impending darkness looms over all of you. Could things go back to how they were before and what else will unfold between some familiar faces and Grindelwald himself yet again?


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally from my Tumblr, tags will be updated accordingly, contains COG spoilers
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and angst, toxic parents, crying/feeling upset?

Entranced in your book, you sat along the short brick wall right outside Wixley’s Terrace), the small coffee and tea shop that was nestled right down the street from your neighborhood. Because the sun had set and made way for the stars hours ago, only the occasional pedestrian walked past you in a silent hurried fashion. The soft voice of a man and a melody of trumpets and pianos could still be heard from a record playing inside the shop, and you calmly hummed along to to it as you waited. A few moments later, as you were turning another page, the scuffing of footsteps meddled with the music and grew closer to you. Looking up and closing your book with a quiet thump, you were greeted by the smiling face of Newt Scamander.

You tucked your book away into the depths of your bag. You stood up as Newt set his case down and immediately placed his hands on your waist, pulling you in. His lips found yours naturally and his hand moved up to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing ever so gently across your heated skin. You fell deeper into his kiss as you felt that if he wasn’t holding you so tightly against his broad chest, your knees would buckle and slip from the overwhelming bliss. It had been nearly a week since you had seen Newt due to your busy schedules, and your abnormal relationship didn’t make it easier.

Unlike other couples, your relationship was hidden and nonexistent in the eyes of others. You and Newt had known one another for years as your own parents were close friends with his. However, unlike his, your parents were much more critical and praised tradition, only wanting what they deemed “the best for your future.” With your father as a ministry worker in the defence department and your mother as a healer, you were set off to be expected to achieve greatness and to fall within the lines of their standards. From an early age, though you were oblivious to most of it as a young child, they worked to intertwine you into their lives so that you one day could resume and carry out a wealthy standing like they had. They wanted you to have a successful job, a stable and well-off husband, and even a few children to further ensure the bloodline. As you grew older, this led to more conflict and arguments between the three of you, causing an extensive ripple in the already crippling relationship. 

Despite being friends with the Scamanders, your parents had always perceived Newt as extremely odd. Whether it was his love for creatures like his mother or his tendency to appear quiet and awkward at times, they never really saw him as more than just that. They would bring up the quirks that you secretly found adorable in a critical light, always adding in their opinions even if they were not requested. At first it was you simply defending your friend, but after years and years of holding in you feelings, you confessed to the loving man only to find out he felt the exact same. Your heart belonged to Newt, and his own to you, and when you each first kissed, it was like everything suddenly made sense. However, even from the start of your relationship, your parents’ remarks and comments rattled around and echoed in your head and you didn't want them to be involved in your dating life, at least for the time being. You wanted to share your experiences and love with Newt in your own way without your parents bringing their cloud of negativity and showers of critiques.

For this reason, you and Newt continued to date in secret for weeks and months, and no one suspected a thing. Newt didn’t tell his family either, not for the same reason though, he just didn’t want your shared romance shared with anyone else yet to keep it out of suspicion. It was difficult at times, especially since your hours at your new ministry position often kept you away from him for extended periods of time and since you were still trying to adjust to it all, you still lived within your childhood home with your parents, but it didn’t matter. You and Newt still felt the same fluttering in your chests as the very first time you kissed. It didn’t matter how much time or distance was between you two, you always found ways back to each other’s arms. 

Newt’s lips pulled away from yours leaving a ghost of the feeling playing gently on your lips, but t was only for a moment before he again pressed a gentle peck upon them once more. Bringing his hands back down to your waist he pulled you in, and you leaned your forehead against yours. 

“Hello darling,” he giggled, his eyes crinkling as he grinned at you, “Merlin, I’ve missed you.”

You wrapped your arms around him, feeling the warmth of his coat and body radiate against you in contrast to the frigid air, “And I missed you too. I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you sooner, I’ve been so behind and you know how my parents are and-”

Newt shushed you, bending down to kiss your cheek, “No need to apologize love, I know how work can get.” He stopped and looked at you, just taking a moment to admire the way you looked under the stars, bundled up in a coat that slipped past your thighs, hair slightly messy from a long shift at work but nonetheless still looked as radiant as ever, and your eyes, orbs that he could lose himself in over and over again as they beckoned him into comfort, were swirling with wonder and happiness. How he got so absolutely lucky would be a question he could never answer, and with that he’d be fine. He never really thought he would ever find someone to be with as his line of work wasn’t exactly at the top of the list to be desired by a significant other, but little did he know that you, the person he grew up with and tried to diminish his childhood crush on, was the piece that had been missing for so long. He wouldn’t trade your relationship for anything, even if it was strange. He never was the type of person to live a normal life. You were undoubtedly perfect in his eyes and it was as if everyday his heart filled more and more with love for you. The way your arms wrapped around him and held him securely in your hugs, the way you held him and let him cry when things got to be a bit too much, the way you showed the same respect that you gave to him to his creatures as well, and your kisses and laugh and the way your heart was filled with love and your mind with imagination and everything in between is what made him feel like he had the most amazing person by his side. 

With one hand on your waist still, Newt bent down to once more pickup his case before the two of you headed into the little shop that you frequented often to enjoy a lovely date together.   
*****  
As Newt closed the door behind you both, the scent of coffee, fresh baked cinnamon apple tarts, and fresh flowers enveloped you. The exterior of Wixley's Terrace was nicely decorated, as it’s brick front and enchanted sign of a whistling tea kettle were set up for all to see, but the real wonder of it all rested inside. While the outside looked like a somewhat normal building, the inside was like being pulled away from the city streets and into a garden, as magical plants of all sorts dangled from the top seating area, blossomed around the entrance, and were even how the cups and baked treats made their ways to the patrons’ tables. 

After you and Newt ordered, you both went to your usual table on the second floor level that was in a more private and quiet area. With his hand entangled in yours across the table, you told him about your day and how things had been going with everything at work and home. 

“It’s been alright, I’ve had much worse. Bradburry has been extremely late on submitting the papers we needed to continue on with so the whole office has sort of been behind on things, which is also why I’ve been coming home late at night again,” you rambled, “And of course that’s made my mother worried about me.”

Newt rubbed his thumb over your knuckles before, eyes looking down at you hands and a small smile gracing his features, “Your mother always worries about you darling, but how are your parents otherwise?” 

You sighed, “Still as critical and opinionated as ever. The other day my father told me that time was running out for me to find a husband, and he even tried to tell me to give his friend’s son a chance since he's apparently some banker that “fancies me dearly.”

Newt could sense your agitation and irritation and proceeded to lean over to press a kiss on your cheek. Though he wasn’t jealous, part of him did wish that your parents knew so that the two of you didn’t have to stay so secretive and hidden. 

“I’m sorry darling. But-” he was cut off with blue colored vines setting two steaming mugs and plate of biscuits on your table. Their spindles uncoiled themselves from around the mug handles with a sticky sound, and you nudged and pet them gently in a return of thanks for them bringing your order. 

You asked Newt, “What were you saying?” before raising your mug to your lips, letting the warm drink comfort you. 

“Newt’s tongue licked over his lips and his eyes searched over your features as he wondered what to say, “I um, I was about to say that perhaps we should tell your parents...about us.”

“Newt...I don’t know.”

“Y/n it’s been almost a year now, and I know you don’t want them to know but they keep asking and eventually they’re going to find out. We can’t keep being hidden forever.”

You frowned, not because you upset but because you knew that Newt was right. You knew you couldn’t keep things with Newt behind the curtains forever, especially with how the relationship was going. It wasn’t that you were ashamed of him or not in love with him, you just wanted your parents to stay out of it. Newt was the man who made you feel safe and at home and peace from everything. He was your light and love and you didn’t want your parents to say something that would hurt him or your relationship. You loved Newt with all of your heart, but his words were true, you had to tell them at some point.

“I know Newt, I just don’t want them to say…” you spoke, trying to find the right words but your nervousness began to kick in.

Newt tightened his grip on your hand, placing a soft kiss of reassurance upon it, “I know Y/n, but I know that they already think that I’m probably not good enough for you, but they at least deserve the right to know. We gotta think about the future too.”

His deep blue-green eyes shone with love as he looked at you and stared into your own (eye color)ed ones. But how could he think such things? That he wasn’t good enough? He was perfect, absolutely perfect. He may not have been the image of what your parents liked, but he was what you loved, a kind, honest, loving man who wouldn’t hurt you ever. You two built each other up and loved with all your hearts. If your parents didn’t understand, then it was their loss.

“Newt, sweetheart, you’re more than enough for me. I love you and don’t think for a minute you aren’t good enough.” You pulled him into a soft kiss, the faint taste of tea evident.   
When you pulled away, Newt whispered a gentle, “You’re my everything, darling. Let’s show them the real us.”

Though you were nervous for what judgement was to come, you’ have the love of your life by your side, and that was all you needed to be happy. It didn't matter what rude or harsh things they said, your parents were just going to have to accept that your heart belonged to Newt.  
*****  
Closing the door quietly, you shrugged off your bag and coat and hung them up on the wall rack. After your date, you and Newt walked back to your neighborhood and had discussed when and how you’d break the news to your family's that their children were and had been dating for nearly a year right under their noses. You had the next few days off, so it worked out rather well in terms of planning. With a passionate kiss goodbye, Newt continued on his way home. 

You walked into the main room with your father sitting on the couch and your mother standing in the kitchen whirling her wand to brew four cups of tea. Before you could question the strange and excessive number, you were cut off by your mother.

“Y/n,you’re finally back from work. It’s already almost eight, but then again your father did always have odd hours when he started working,” she said, looking over at your father as if waiting for him to add on more, but he simply nodded, looking over his newspaper once more. After a pause that seemed to last for minutes, she said, while pouring tea,“Your father and I have some news to share with you.”

You narrowed your eyes in confusion,your gut telling you something wasn’t right, “What sort of news?” 

Your father turned and sat his paper down, clearing his throat before speaking, “It’s good news, no doubt about that. And-”

Before he could finish, a short knock was echoing from the door. Your heart started to speed up, as you were still very confused, and slightly concerned as your parents idea of “good news” was not in the same line of your understanding. Your mother calmly moved towards the door, head high and heels clicking, and then she turned the doorknob. From where you were standing, you couldn’t see who it was and you surely didn’t recognize the voice. You tried to peer around the corner to see, but the answer to your questions was soon in front of you.

“Y/n, my dear, this is Howard Kleeman. The news that your father and I wanted to share with you is that we and Howard’s parents, the ones who spoke to you at our Autumn gathering last year, spoke to us about Howard and how he fancies you. So, after a short lunch together, we came to an agreement and discussed that Howard would stop by after he was off,” said your mother, her hands on Howard’s shoulders. Your heart was still accelerating faster and faster as your father interrupted.

“And he came earlier than expected too. A fine young and respectable gentleman for the duty.”

“What your father means is he is perfect for the position.”

“Mother,” you tried to say, “What-”

Your mother beamed with a grin, your heart shattering as your mother’s final words fell from her lips, “We have fulfilled Howard’s wish and he has fulfilled ours of wanting to find you a worthy husband. Howard has accepted and is your fiancé.”  
*****  
It had been not even been twenty-four hours and your parents insisted that on your day off you meet with Howard again. The day had dragged on for endless hours as you sat through it all with your parents only a few feet from from. Their smiles were large and nearing into smirks of satisfaction as you suffered silently. All day you wanted nothing more than to escape. You were supposed to tell your family that you were with Newt, that you loved him and that he was your missing other half, but all those plans were swept away from under you in an instant. Now you were supposed to be married to Howard, your parents’ own select choice of a partner. You didn’t want Howard no matter how much money he made or how many fashioned suits he owned or how well known of a wizard he was in the business sector of the city. He was the opposite of whom you’d even consider dating, even if you were single, as his conversations revolved around him and his work, only breaking into a pause as he tried to press unwanted kisses upon your hand, which you’d rip away hastily. All you wanted was your Newt. 

Newt. How would he react to all of this? Your mother had told you that the family owl had delivered all the letters announcing your engagement that day, and you could only wonder what exactly it said or how your boyfriend would react. What if he thought that you lied to and betrayed him, r what if he thought that you didn’t want to be with him anymore because of Howard? What if he questioned every part of the relationship...no he wouldn’t think like that..would he? 

Needing some time away from everything and being exhausted from forcibly enduring a day of Howard’s talk about how the average cost of ink has changed and the smiles of your parents that solidified their accomplishment, you made up that you had an extra shift at the ministry for overtime and slipped out to the one place you knew you could always be at peace, the grassy hills right outside the neighborhood. 

It was a favorite spot of yours as a child that you shared with both the Scamander brothers. You’d spends afternoons their simply playing in your imaginary worlds. Though the three of you had grown up you had still found comfort in its setting. There were large trees that gave you shade and made beautiful sounds when the breeze swept through their leaves and little yellow flowers grew up the hillsides. It was your safe place in the middle of you life’s hellstorm. 

You simply apparated to it, not wanting to waste even seconds in walking there, as that would force you to hold everything in longer. Once you arrived, you let the tears that you had been holding in burst free as you held your chest and sobbed. At this point, the rest of the neighborhood could gather around you and watch you as you broke down and you wouldn’t care. Your head was spinning with a hundred emotions, but whose wouldn’t after being promised to another man against your will?

Your hands covered your eyes as you continued to cry, all up until you heard the soft broken voice of Newt, “Y/n?” 

You looked put your hands down and you were met with Newt, disheveled and coat and case missing. His eyes had fresh tears beginning to form, and you felt responsible. 

“N-Newt I’m so s-so sorry,” you choked out in shame, hating yourself and your situation and the fact that your parents had ruined everything. 

Newt immediately fell to the grass with you and wrapped his arms around you tightly, as if any looseness and you would slip away from him. He buried his face into you as you sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt and vest. You scattered hyperventilating and sons were making it difficult for you to catch your breath and Newt tried his best to have you try to match your breathing with his own. 

“Love, my darling Y/n, please...shhh shhh.. It’s okay follow my breathing okay, in, and out. In and out, in and out,” he whispered into your hair, his hands still protectively holding you, “Don’t apologize my darling you did nothing wrong, nothing at all I swear.”

“B-but N-Newt I-I-I,” you tried to get out but you were interrupted by more sobs.

“Darling, we saw the letter, I know about it but it isn’t your fault,” he rubbed your back, his heart aching at how hurt and upset you were. He had never seen you in this state and he wanted to make everything better but most of it was out of his controlled and that ripped his heart to shreds like a nundu’s claw. “I’ll admit I felt my heart stop beating when I read over the words you parents wrote, and that’s why I came here to clear my head, but this isn’t your fault, not at all.”

You sniffled, breathing still rapid, “N-Newt I don’t want him, I don’t want to get married I don’t want to. I love you Newt not him I could never l-love him!”You let out another painful yell as you sunk deeper into him, your voice growing more and more shaky. Your world was falling around you and chains were adding themselves to your heart and you were exhausted.

Newt kissed your forehead first and then your lips with heated and fervent passion before whispering, “I know Y/n, I know, and we’re going to figure this out. I love you, Merlin I love you so much my beautiful Y/n. I love you with all of my being and you are my absolute everything. We’ll figure it all out I promise you, and I’ll do whatever it takes.” By now he was fully sobbing too, tears rolling out like thunderclouds weeping over the world. 

Your cries became wordless, only defined by sniffling and whimpering as you buried yourself into Newt’s neck as you sat between his legs; his arms wrapped around your waist in silence.

“I promise you Y/n, everything will be okay.”


End file.
